<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good girl by laurelsalexis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841763">good girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis'>laurelsalexis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2018 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past days it seems as if her connection has grown stronger, her need for him, the way she clings to him, and wishes to remain by his side at all times. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2018 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Excuse me while I try to complete kinktober 2018 in 2021 because leaving it unfinished has been bothering me for....a very long time. Anyway, some plotless porn with #7; praise kink. Some au where they are married and everyone is of age. It's just porn, really. No thinking needed in this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Myrcella excuses herself from dinner early as she makes the excuse that she is not feeling well and would much rather retire early than get anyone else sick. It is nothing more than a lie as she gives <em> the </em> look towards Robb when he looks at her with curiosity that she may very well be ill for real. She is not. Instead she has an <em> ache </em>of another that she needs him to attend to. He has exposed her to pleasures that she was not aware of prior. </p><p>The door shuts behind her as she waits for the warmth of the fire to grace her so she is not as cold as the snow that has fallen over Winterfell in the last days. It is colder than anything she is used to. She does not hate it. She has come to enjoy it well enough. If nothing else, making men out of the snow has proven to bring her great joy. The blaze of the fire flickers in front of her as she undoes the layers of dress that keep her warm when she must leave the chambers. She has no intention of leaving the room until she wakes to break her fast.</p><p>It will not take long before he takes his leave to check on her. When Robb thinks she is not looking he will watch her with a gaze that is not only lust, rather <em> love </em>. It is a look she has not learned from her own mother and father, but rather others around her growing up who were truly captivated by those they spent their time with. </p><p>She knows the Gods have given her all she needs.</p><p>By the time there are footsteps on the other side of the door she is resting with her knees on the floor, bare as the day she came into the world, eagerly awaiting her king. She feels too eager, almost. As if the wanton desires she feels will turn him away instead of give her what she desires. He has been aiming to break her from her shell since the first moments they were alone together and now with the way her cunt throbs, grows wetter by the moment, she knows he has won her over entirely. </p><p>He does not come.</p><p>She counts to one hundred before she decides he is not the footsteps on the other side. Her hand aches to be between her folds, touching the wetness, feeling how she is already as aroused as she is without him even being there. It will only lead to her pleasuring herself and she really wants to cum for him on his cock. A thought that she has been trying to push down since she saw him riding the horse into the woods to spend some time with the men he has been neglecting in favor of her. </p><p>The door opens, causing her breath to hitch, to watch the way he steps in still entirely clothed with snowflakes not yet melted covering his shoulder and hair. He looks regal and she pulses again, unsure how she is meant to withstand him and remain where she is. In the past days it seems as if her connection has grown stronger, her need for him, the way she clings to him, and wishes to remain by his side at all times. </p><p>She holds suspicion she is with child, but refuses to confide in him in fear she is not. For now she will give into the desires of the flesh with nothing more than lust in her eyes and in her belly. </p><p>"Have you been a good girl?" The words slip past his lips as the door is shut behind him. "<em> Have </em> you, Myrcella?"</p><p>"Yes. I have not touched myself."</p><p>"Good." Robb pulls the fur from off his shoulders and rests it upon the chair before he stops right in front of her. “You know how much I love when you are a good girl for me.” </p><p>
  <em> Good girl.  </em>
</p><p>The wetness only increases between her legs as she can feel the way it seeps down her thighs. She does not need to touch or see herself to know how much the words coming from him only arouse her in ways she once thought impossible. She feels the breath almost heavy in her chest as he steps near. She wants to touch him. She refrains. Instead the hand resting on her belly moves to rest on her thigh. </p><p>“You look so beautiful like this.” The words are heavy with desire as his fingers run through the blonde curls that are loose from her braid. “You gave me a fright,” he brushes the strands behind her ear, “I thought you were ill. I see now you have another problem.” </p><p>“I do.” She breathes as her head moves against his hand, needing more of his touch. She throbs in desire for him. “Will you help me, <em> Your Grace </em>?” </p><p>As Robb remains silent she guides her hand to his breeches where she can feel the erection already forming beneath the fabric. He does not tell her to stop or bat her hand away. She only continues as she slowly frees him from the confines of the material. She will never grow tired of seeing him before her in such a manner. </p><p>Men have been known to take other lovers. She knows her father did. She believes Robb when he says he has not and will not. It sends another rush through her to know she is the one who does this to him. Her eyes grow wide and lustful as she takes him properly in her hand, using her grip around him to bring him to a full hardness before her. Her tongue darts out between her lips as her mouth craves him as much as any other part of her body does. </p><p>When she found herself like this before him for the first time she can recall how nervous she found herself. Now the nerves are gone as she darts her tongue out to tease the tip of him, wanting to taste him, to hear the noises fill the room. She needs to pleasure him as much as she needs to have him return the favor for her. </p><p>
  <em> Give and take. </em>
</p><p>Her mouth encloses around him as his fingers tighten in her curls. Her gaze focuses on him entirely as she hums around him, ignoring the ache so deep within her. </p><p>“You look so perfect on your knees with my cock in your mouth.” He breathes heavier as he tugs at her strands of golden hair. “So good.” </p><p>A breath hitches and the words are just enough to make her take more of him in her mouth. When she first learned of the act she twisted her face up wondering how she would find a desire for it. Now she can only laugh at the naivety she displayed now as she has to stop herself from bringing her hand to between her legs to join in the pleasure she is giving him. His words are pleasing enough as each phrase, the sound of his rugged voice, thick with desire, makes her feel as if she can achieve orgasm from talking alone. </p><p>Myrcella takes nearly all of him in her mouth until she is focusing on how he fills her so entirely, throbbing atop her tongue, pulsing that needy pulse she feels so intently. Another soft hum comes as she uses her hand to cover what her mouth cannot, finding a rhythm, over and over, blinking only when she has to, not wanting to break the eye contact she has established between the two of them. </p><p>Robb still wears his clothing with his cock the only skin she is privy to. It excites her even more as she rests there with nothing on.</p><p>She feels as if she learns something new about them both with every encounter. </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>, Myrcella.” He moans in earnest now as he cannot help but rock his hips against her willing mouth. "So good. You are so good, my love."</p><p>She stops thinking just as she lets him take the lead, pushing into her mouth, rocking against her, her hand moving to his balls to give him more pleasure. She finds she enjoys the feel of them in her hand. Another thing unexpected as she squeezes and massages, listening to more of his moans fill the room, tugging on her hair harder. She knows he is close by the way he swells ever so slightly in the confine of her mouth. </p><p>When he rips himself from her mouth she feels an abrupt loss. She frowns, not bothering to hide her irritation on him taking his cock away from her. “<b>Robb</b>.” </p><p>“Hush.” Is the only thing his mouth utters as he grabs her by the arm and guides her to the bed. </p><p>She moves with him as he positions her until she is on all fours before him. The softness of the furs beneath her knees is much preferred, though she notes how exposed she feels. There she is with her cunt before him soaking and eager for him to have his way with her. She whines, a soft one, that has a lace of irritation to it that all the frustration pent up in her from the day of not being able to touch him. </p><p>“You look so good like this.” He whispers, running his fingers along her bare, wet cunt. “So wet. So pretty. All for me, aye?” </p><p>She does not need to see him to know a smirk rests on his lips. “Robb,” the tone has an edge of warning to it, twisting her head, narrowing her gaze, “I cannot take your teasing.” </p><p>“I know.” He acknowledges as he fingers brush over her clit. “You have been insatiable as of late. Always wet and trying to steal me away to have your fill. I love it.” </p><p>Her forehead rests against the furs as she is not getting what she truly needs from him. Her body pushes back against his fingers and the tender swipe across her only has her moaning louder than she should for such an act that does not bring her the true pleasure she seeks out. Again, she pushes her against him only to find his fingers are gone, instead feeling the grip on her hip. </p><p>“I love how much you want me.”</p><p>If she was not so frustrated she would smile. Instead she lets out a low growl. “Fuck me, Robb. Or I swear -” Myrcella is cut off by the swift movement of his cock entering her, leading her to <em> moan </em>rather than complain. </p><p>"It is such a pretty cunt. It deserves my cock." He brushes the fingers holding her still against the exposed skin of her hip, rocking against her deep and slow. “You are <em> perfect </em>.” </p><p>Myrcella squeezes around him with every word coming from his lips. She only realizes now she hasn’t kissed him in far too long. </p><p><em> Unfair </em>. </p><p>His pace pulls her out of her thoughts as the pleasure radiates throughout her entire body. She rocks back against him as he snakes his arm around her, fingers finding her erect nipples, pinching and pulling in a way that only sends more jolts through her aching body. </p><p>Fingers grip the furs to hold herself steady, another arm moving behind him, needing to touch him. The sounds of their bodies fill the room as she moans, feeling her breath heavy, doing her best to not collapse as she gets fucked properly the way she has not vocalized because he simply knows what she needs.</p><p>"Mm." He breathes into her ear, nipping at her. "Do you feel that? Feel how big I am for you? How my cock pulses in that cunt of yours? That is all for you. That is what <em> you </em>do to me."</p><p>“Robb.” She whispers, moans, eyes shut tight as the pleasure comes on the edge of being overwhelming. “Keep going.” </p><p>“No one gets me like this,” a soft confession as his breath accelerates with the racing of his heart she feels through his chest, as if they are both going to burst at any moment, “not from a single look.” </p><p>Her head is thrown back, moving her back against his chest, feeling the way he holds her to him with an iron grip. “Robb, Robb, Robb.” </p><p>“All for you.” He breathes, fingers grazing her clit. “Such a good girl. <em> My </em>good girl." </p><p>She comes undone right there. The sound of his voice, the words he speaks, the ministrations on her body that he has come to know so well pushes her over the edge, squeezing around him, crying out for him as she cums all over his cock just as she has intended since she left the hall. </p><p>As she finds her senses he is still moving within her. Her fingers squeeze around bare flesh that has appeared as his breeches fall with each thrust, doing her best to look at him, feeling the pleasurable fog hovering over her mind and body. “Cum <em> in </em>me, Robb.”</p><p>He does then, biting into her shoulder, marking her, holding onto her as he spills entirely to her, holding them both steady with a possessive growl of her name in her ear. </p><p>“I love you, Robb.” </p><p>“I love you, too, Myrcella.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you wanna chit chat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>